


Phineas and Ferb: Sorority Letters

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Sarah has a new idea for the sorority to help everyone show off their loyalty. Mostly just to torture their butts though.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Phineas and Ferb: Sorority Letters

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  Sarah has a new idea for the sorority to help everyone show off their loyalty. Mostly just to torture their butts though.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Lights showing in its windows, the Phi Sigma Eta sorority house was abuzz with activity that night.

The girls of the sorority had all gathered together for what their leader, Sarah, had deemed a very important announcement. With Sarah, that would usually mean one of two things: she had something legitimately urgent and useful to tell them about or… Well, it would probably make them all very uncomfortable in some way or another.

With all the girls gathered up in the living room of the house and Sarah sitting in her usual recline that the handle of something (they couldn’t even begin to guess what) was sticking out from behind and a cooler positioned to the left of the chair, their leader answered what this meeting’s nature would be by beginning it with the words, “Alright girls, I want all of you in your underwear right now!”

A wave of groans came from the audience that, a few of them grumbling in irritation, especially the former Fireside Girls who were still getting used to being back under Sarah’s thumb. Katie actually gave quiet mutter of, “Was she always this much of a pervert?”

That didn’t stop the seven of them from joining the others in stripping though, not wanting to risk angering their leader any more than the others did.

Holly was in her black boyshorts and matching lacey bra, Gretchen had on a grey bra an matching panties with the words **NERD POWER** written on the butt Adyson wore a yellow set that had a smiley face design spread across the butt of the panties, Milly (still wearing a plain white undershirt instead of a bra due to her small size) had pink panties decorated with red and blue butterfly patterns, Ginger wearing high cute red panties and a matching bra, and Katie was wearing bright green panties with a blue bra.

All eyes on the room were quickly set on Isabella though, as the girl had stopped stripping after removing her white pants to reveal a pain of plain white cotton panties, her purple top still on. Getting nervous under everyone’s gaze, she gave a small laugh.

“Isabella,” Sarah began, “any reason you still have your shirt on?”

“Ummm… it’s chilly…” she lied nervously.

The other girls all groaned, Ginger saying, “Come on, Izzy, you know the rules. Just look at all of us.” The blushes the girls gave made it clear they’d rather NOT be looked at.

“I know, but-“

“Enough!” Sarah said, deciding to settle this the quick way. “Adyson, Holly, you know what to do.”

“Yes, mistress!” they said, standing up on Isabella left and right and, after giving their former leader looks of sympathy, grabbed her arms and hauled her up to her feet, free hands going to the back of Isabella’s panties.

“Wait! I can- GYOWWW!” Pulling on Isabella’s panties as they held her arms, Holly and Adyson dragged Isabella before Sarah, the older girl standing up and tilting her head down to look at Isabella’s eyes. grabbing the front of the disobedient girl’s underwear, Sarah gave those a pull herself. “EEEEEYOOWWWIIIEEE!”

Sarah pulled hard, forcing Isabella to raise her hips up while squirming. “Now, why won’t you take your shirt off?”

“AYYEEE, AGGHH!” Taking in a quick couple of breaths as her groin’s chafing got worse, Isabella hastily squeaked out, “I FORGOT TO PUT ON A BRAAAAHHHEEEOOWW!” As Sarah let go of her underwear and some of the more modest girls in the room blushed from just hearing that exclamation, Isabella was left gasping for air.

Sarah clapped her hands together with a wide grin, rubbing her palms against one another. “Oh, this I gotta see!” Grabbing the hem of Isabella’s top, the perverted girl began lifting it up.

“NO!” Isabella shouted, trying to push down on the shirt. Holly and Adyson, knowing whose side they had to take, grabbed Isabella’s arms and pulled them to the side. “Girls!” They then yanked up on the back of her panties again. “EEEUURGH!”

As Isabella’s arms were lifted up while the slumped forward from the wedgie she was getting, Sarah had no trouble baring the girls nicely-sized bosom to the room. “Woo! get a load of these babies!” exclaimed Sarah while grabbing a breast in each hand and giving the soft flesh a nice squeezing.

“HYYY!” Isabella squeaked out, face turning a very bright pink and legs buckling a little, causing her o sink further into her wedgie. “Uuugghh, SaraaahhhHHHMMMMPPHHH!” Sarah, naturally, cut off her subordinate’s complaint with a lip lock so she could get a taste of her mouth.

Parting her lips away for air, Sarah grinned at her and licked her lips. “Mmm… Since we’re all getting a better sight from you than usual, I’ll forgive your disobedience this time.” 

“Th-thank you, mistress.” Isabella said gratefully.

Looking back to Holly and Adyson, the sorority leader said,” You two can go back to your seats.” 

“Right away, mistress.” they said. However, as they started to walk back, Sarah, eyes drifting down to their shapely backsides, couldn’t resist grabbing onto their panties for a quick double pull. “YEEEOWWW!”

“Okay, NOW you can sit down. But no picking those wedgies.” Muttering some choice word under their breath quietly enough to not be heard, they did just that. “You stay up here though Isabella. And face the room.”

Nodding, and feeling her face getting even warmer, the raven-haired girl did just that.

“Now, lets get onto the actual topic of this meeting!” Sarah said enthusiastically. “And Isabella here can give us a great demonstration of that. Go on, give her a nice good look over.” Reluctantly, the girls eyed up their panty-clad friend who tried to cover her chest with her arms, only to receive a quick slap on her wedgied rear with an order of “no covering” in response.

“EEP!”

“She’s got a cute face, some nice curves where they count, and just look at that hair. BUT,” Sarah questioned, “do you know what would be a great way to improve her look and show some Phi Sigma Eta spirit?”

“Uuuhhh… New outfits to show our sorority’s colors?” Milly tried.

“EEEEHHH!” Sarah shouted, mimicking the sound of a buzzer. “We’ve already got some matching lingerie for when we wanna do that. No, I’m talking about something more permanent.” Turning around and sticking out her butt while undoing her jeans, Sarah dropped the garment down to her ankles while exclaiming, “BEHOLD!”

The girl had on a bright orange thong that left little to the imagination. However, that was not all she had on her curvy rump.

On her left buttock, in big black letters were the three Greek symbols for their sorority house: **Φ Σ Η**

After a few seconds of silence, Gretchen let out a frightened exclamation of “YOU WANT US TO GET TATTOOS?!”

“Well, I WAS thinking that when I got mine.” Sarah said, giggling a bit as she stepped out of her fallen jeans without a care and grabbed the handle of the item behind her chair. “But then I had a better idea.” She then gave the handle a pull and wheeled out what was on the other side.

The girls gasped at what they saw.

It seemed to be an oven on wheels with a long rod lowered down into it.

“I thought a branding might work better.” At the horrified looks and sounds of worry the girls started making, Sarah said, “That’s why I’ve got this cooler. It’s keeping the salve, gauze bandages, and ice packs nice and cool for all your hot, soon to be burning, rumps.” That got them all a bit quieter, but the looks of fear were still present. “And since Isabella’s already up here, I think this would be a great time to demonstrate her fearlessness.”

The girl in question let out a whimper at that statement. “S-Sarah, I don’t think-“

“That you’re tough enough to handle it?” Sarah challenged. “Geez, I’m starting to see why it took you 10 years to get your boyfriend.” She smirked upon seeing the determined glare Isabella’s face set into. _Psychological Manipulation patch, one of my favs to earn._

“I can do it.” the former Fireside Girls leader said with determination.

“That’s the spirit.” Sarah said, offering a smile while grabbing the handle of the branding iron. Reaching down to her chair, she lifted up one of the arm rest compartments and pulled a red ball gag out of it. “Here, you’re gonna want this to sink your teeth into.”

Catching it as it was tossed to her, Isabella bit her lip and, after some hesitation, nodded before getting it in her mouth. “Hhhh’mmm eh-eee…” she said once the gag was in.

“Good,” gripping the handle of the branding iron, Sarah pulled the hot metal out of the oven, revealing the burning metal letters of their sorority on the end of it, “now bend over my chair and raise your rump up high so I can roast it.”

Trembling I fear for what was to come, Isabella obeyed and got into position. Getting behind her, Sarah first grabbed the girl’s panties and hoisted them up to expose more of her cheeks. “Hyyyrrrgghh!” the girl squealed into her gag as her butt was forced to eat more cotton.

“Just making sure I’ve got the best target I can get.” Sarah said while taking aim with the iron before sticking Isabella with it right in the middle of her left buttock.

“HHHHYYYYYYYRRRRRRGGGHHH!” Isabella’s eyes went wide as her head shot up, right eye twitching and teeth biting into her gag as hard as they could while her body wriggled. Tears bean to build up in and fall from her eyes. “HHHYYYYYRRRRRGGGHHH!”

Watching the branding and hearing the screams from the branded, no to mention the sound of her skin getting burned, the rest of the bra and panty-clad girls began to shake in their seats, some of them whimpering and hugging one another.

Giving a sideways glance at them, Sarah grinned and said, “Better start hiking up your panties up into your cracks, girls. I’m going through all of you tonight.” 

As Isabella breathed in heavily from her nose over, her face wet from crying, the iron was finally removed to reveal the letters seared onto her left buttock.

Sticking the iron back into the oven to keep it hot, Sarah asked, “Who’s next?”

-

A couple of hours later, each girl was laying on her stomach, whimpering and crying with bandages on the left cheeks of their wedgied rears.

“Now we’re going to be changing those bandages every day.” Sarah explained as she handed out icepacks to the girls. “And remember, watch for anything that looks worrying and try not to sit down too much.”

And so ends another night in the Phi Sigma Eta sorority house.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml776755891']=[] 


End file.
